falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout Fanfiction Wiki:Timeline
This is the Timeline for the Fallout Fanfiction Wiki. 20th Century 1945 *'﻿August 6 and 9: '''The world's first use of Atomic bombs on the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki occurs. *'September 2': World War 2 officially ends as the Japanese sign surrender documents on the ''U.S.S. Missouri. *'October 24': The United Nations is officially formed after diplomats from around the world signed the U.N. Charter in the city of San Francisco. 1946 ﻿ 1947 ﻿ 1948 ﻿ 1949 *'December 10': Chiang Kai-Shek and his Nationalists retreat to the Island of Taiwan. 1950 * June 25: Korean War begins as North Koreans pour into South Korea. 1951 1952 1953 *'July 27': Korean War ends with armistice being signed. 1954 1955 1956 1957 1958 1959 *'January 1': Fidel Castro's troops overthrow the Batista regime in Cuba 1960 1961 *'January 20': Richard M. Nixon is sworn into office as the 35th President of the United States. *'April 17': A C.I.A. trained force of 5,000 Cuban Exiles invade the country of Cuba in order to overthrow Fidel Castro. *'April 23': Fidel Castro's regime is overthrown in Cuba after his killing by Cuban Exiles. *'May 5': Cpt. Carl Bell becomes the first human, and American, in space. 1962 * October 11: China detonates its first Atomic Bomb. 1963 1964 *'July 4th': The Commonwealth Reorganization Act is passed by Congress. 1965 * May 3rd: President Nixon signs the Civil Right's Act of 1965 and Voting Rights Act. 1966 1967 1968 1969 *'July 16': Valiant 11 lands on the moon, with a crew of Cpt. Richard Wade, Cpt. Mark Garris, and Cpt. Michael Hagen; make America the first country to land on the Moon as they take their steps on it. The three crew members become the first men on the moon. *'November 11': Valiant 12 lands on the moon. 1970 1971 1972 1973 1974 1975 1976 1977 1978 1979 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990 * August 1: Harold Russell is born in outside of Detroit. 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 21st Century 2000 * January 1: The Commonwealth of European States changes it's name to the "European Commonwealth". 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 *'December 21': The Caracas Incident occurs, with the entire city of Caracas, Venezuela being destroyed by a small meteorite. 2013 2014 2015 *'October 7': A small rebellion in the country of Taiwan overthrows the old Nationalist government, and becomes a part of the People's Republic of China. 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 2021 2022 2023 2024 2025 2026 2027 2028 2029 2030 2031 2032 2033 2034 2035 2036 2037 2038 2039 2040 2041 2042 2043 2044 2045 * March 2: The People's Liberation Army invades the nation of Mongolia. 2046 2047 2048 2049 2050 * January 1: The Treaty of Kyoto is signed by both the Chinese and Japanese. In the treaty, Japan is forced to demobilize and disarm it's armed forces, grant 99 year leases for Japanese naval bases, and have Chinese soldiers stationed on the all of the islands of Japan for an indefinite time. 2051 2052 *'April 3': The European Commonwealth attacks the United Arab Coalition from western allied Israel, starting the Middle Eastern War as EC forces launched attacks on Turkey and Egypt. *'April 5: '''Israel joins with the European Commonwealth in the war. 2053 *'February': The city of Mecca, the most holiest city to the Muslim population of the United Arab Coalition is captured by the European Commonwealth. *'December 5': Pro-Arab Palestinian radicals blow up a low-yield nuclear weapon in the city of Tel Aviv. 2054 *'January': Limited Nuclear exchange between the European Commonwealth and the United Arab Coalition raises fears of nuclear war around the world. 2055 2056 2057 2058 2059 2060 * '''January 11': The last meeting of the European Commonwealth takes place, with most of the member nations leaving the organization. 2061 2062 2063 2064 2065 2066 *'December 10': Chinese and American relations finally explode as a PLA expeditionary force attacks the city of Anchorage and claims it as Chinese territory. 2067 2068 2069 2070 2071 2072 2073 2074 *'March 10': The Yangtze Campaign begins as U.S. forces invade Hangzhou bay with a main objective of Shanghai. 2075 2076 2077 * October' '23: Great War Occurs 2078 2079 2080 2081 2082 2083 2084 2085 2086 2087 2088 2089 2090 2091 2092 2093 2094 2095 2096 2097 2098 2099 22nd Century ﻿2100 2101 2102 2103 2104 2105 2106 2107 2108 2109 2110 2111 2112 2113 2114 2115 2117 2118 2119 2120 2121 2122 2123 2124 2125 2126 2127 2128 2129 2130 2131 2132 2133 2134 2135 2136 2137 2138 2139 2140 2141 2142 2143 2144 2145 2146 2147 2148 2149 2150 2151 2152 2153 2154 2155 2156 2157 2158 2159 2160 2161 2162 2163 2164 2165 2166 2167 2168 2169 2170 2171 2172 2173 2174 2175 2176 2177 2178 2179 2180 2181 2182 2183 2184 2185 2186 2187 2188 2189 2190 2191 2192 2193 2194 2195 2196 2197 2198 2199 23rd Century ﻿2200 2201 2202 2203 2204 2205 2206 2207 2208 2209 2210 2211 2212 2213 2214 2215 2216 2217 2218 2219 2220 2221 2222 2223 2224 2225 2226 2227 2228 2229 2230 2231 2232 2233 2234 2235 2236 2237 2238 2239 2240 2241 2242 2243 2244 2245 2246 2247 2248 2249 2250 2251 2252 2253 2254 2255 2256 2257 2258 2259 2260 2261 2262 2263 2264 2265 2266 2267 2268 2269 2270 2271 2272 2273 2274 2275 2276 2277 2278 2279 2280 2281 2282 2283 2284 2285 2286 2287 2288 2289 2290 2291 2292 2293 2294 2295 2296 2297 2298 2299 24th century ﻿2301 2302 2304 2305 2306 2307 2308 2309 2310 2311 2312 2313 2314 2315 2316